


Ruidos nocturnos.

by UnPsicoticoMas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Terror, monstruo, muerte - Freeform, terror psicológico leve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPsicoticoMas/pseuds/UnPsicoticoMas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy ha estado escuchando extraños ruidos desde su armario, siempre a la medianoche, y convencido de que no existen los monstruos, va a averiguar qué le aqueja por las noches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruidos nocturnos.

**Author's Note:**

> No sabía que podía subir imágenes, así que por eso no había mostrado la portada antes, jajaja.  
> Les dejo leer.

 

 

Acostado en su cama, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y las manos sosteniendo con nervio el cobertor cubriéndole, Timmy se mantenía en plena vigilia, observando sin siquiera parpadear la puerta doble de madera del enorme armario al otro extremo de la habitación. Escuchaba con diligencia, entre estremecimientos y sobresaltos, cada ruido que vibraba a través de las paredes y el suelo, cada golpe errático provocado desde las profundidades de aquel viejo ropero que hacía a las puertas de éste temblar.

Su piel se había tornado pálida, erizada por el sudor frío cubriéndole, desde el instante en que aquellos extraños ruidos habían hecho su aparición a las doce en punto, como cada noche desde hacía cuatro días, cuando su madre compró alegre ese viejo guardarropa para él. A la débil luz de la luna, que daba un azulado tono mortuorio a su habitación y sumía ésta en penumbras, los dos metros separando su cama del armario crujiente le parecían peligrosamente escasos.

Exhausto y angustiado por aquellos aterradores sonidos, recordaba las leyendas que le contaron sus hermanos mayores cuando lo escucharon hablar de las cosas sucedidas en su habitación desde la llegada del armario. Ambos le habían hablado de espantosos monstruos sin rostro, llenos de cicatrices, amantes de la carne tierna de los niños de entre cinco y nueve años; monstruos que se escondían en ciertos armarios a esperar el momento en el cual su víctima se durmiera para salir a secuestrarlos. Una vez una de aquellas criaturas iba por un niño, nadie volvía a saber de él. Incluso le dijeron que el recuerdo de haber existido alguna vez tal niño se desvanecía de la mente de las personas. Un escalofrío le circuló por la columna ante el pensamiento.

Si eso era cierto, ¿había uno de esos monstruos oculto en su ropero? ¿Qué si era así? ¿Qué si estaba esperando paciente a que el insomnio mantenido por cuatro días le venciera, sumiéndolo del todo en el poder de Morfeo, para ir por él? O, ¿qué si sus hermanos sólo lo molestaban? ¿Qué si su hermana tenía razón cuando le dijo no tener por qué creerles, pues los dos eran unos idiotas y sólo querían asustarlo? Tal vez ella estaba en lo correcto cuando le dijo no tener nada de qué temer. «No hay nada aterrador en tu armario, quizás se trata nada más de una rata. Pero si estás tan intrigado, cuando los ruidos vuelvan, ve a revisar. No tengas miedo, los monstruos no existen», le había asegurado ella.

Dudó un instante mientras las palabras de su hermana danzaban en las paredes internas de su cráneo y hacían eco hasta lo más recóndito de su mente. Los golpes no cesaban, incluso creía notar cómo las bisagras comenzaban a ceder, como si lo que estuviera ahí quisiera salir. ¿Cómo podía tratarse nada más de una rata? Además, ¿cómo era posible que nadie más en su casa escuchara aquél estrépito? ¡Estaba seguro de poder oírse desde la cocina al otro extremo de la residencia! Y a pesar de todo, ¿los demás seguían creyendo tratarse de la imaginación de un niño de ocho años de edad?

No, él no estaba mintiendo en nada, ni se trataba de ningún producto de su imaginación; se lo demostraría a todo el mundo. Sería valiente, abriría el armario, comprobaría qué se escondía dentro. Si se trataba de una rata, bien; si en su lugar había un monstruo, correría hasta la seguridad de la habitación de sus padres antes de ser atrapado como cena. Si sobrevivía, al menos podría decir haber tenido la razón todo ese tiempo.

Estaba decidido, aunque se tomó un poco más de tiempo en actuar. Luego de un minuto entero maquinando un plan a ejecutar, respiró hondo y apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo; al instante, la baja temperatura nocturna se deslizó a través de su piel húmeda, causando un brusco estremecimiento que le corrió de pies a cabeza. Estiró una mano temblorosa hasta la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche junto a su cama y la encendió. Por un instante, la luz pareció cegarle.

Permitió a su vista adaptarse a la nueva claridad antes de salir de su cama con dirección a la puerta de la habitación, la cual abrió de par en par; frente a él se mostró parte del pasillo débilmente iluminado, que luego era sumergido en una profunda oscuridad a izquierda y derecha. La alcoba de sus padres estaba al fondo del pasillo a la derecha. Si tenía problemas, correría al pasillo y se sumergiría en el denso manto negro que parecía dispuesto a engullirlo en una desconocida infinidad hasta dar con la puerta de su salvación.

Sabiendo cuál era el último paso, permaneció un rato más parado frente a la salida de su cuarto, oyendo el sonido irregular de su propia respiración combinada con sus latidos nítidos en sus sienes. Por detrás de él, los golpes aumentaban su constancia y fuerza contra la madera, ansiosos, como si lo que los provocara supiera que estaba dispuesto a encararle de una vez por todas. Tal pensamiento le hacía querer echarse a correr, retrasar el encuentro con lo desconocido. Después de todo, ¿qué valía demostrar haber tenido la razón si le costaba la vida? Podía irse a dormir con sus padres, insistirle a su madre en deshacerse de ese viejo armario y ser una gallina para sus hermanos por dos o tres años… _No._

Inspirando profundo, alejó aquellas ideas. Se enfrentaría contra lo que estuviera atormentando su cordura desde hacía cuatro días sin importar qué, demostraría que no era un cobarde; con tal convicción, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia el crujiente guardarropa. Notaba sus labios resecos, el corazón golpeando su caja torácica con frenesí, la sangre vibrando espesa a través de sus venas, los oídos zumbándole con molestia, sus piernas imitando la gomaespuma y frías gotas de sudor deslizándose parsimoniosas por su espalda. Numerosos nudos se apretaban en su estómago mientras una incómoda acidez quemaba su garganta. Se sentía al borde de desmayarse, o estallar.

Detenido frente al ruidoso ropero, admiró por un instante los relieves ondeantes de un color más claro tallados en la madera de la puerta doble y, al final, se centró en las manijas curvadas, en el metal de aspecto áureo que parecía centellar a la débil luz de la luna, invitándole, seduciendo a su mente a abrir de una vez por todas el armario y descubrir el secreto que le atormentaba a medianoche desde hacía cuatro días. No había razón alguna para temer… ¿no?

Casi hipnotizado por el tenue resplandor en el metal dorado, extendió sus pequeñas manos temblorosas y sudadas hasta las manijas; con ese acto, los golpes se enardecían, se avivan desde el otro lado, igualando los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del frío metal y, al instante, los ruidos se redujeron al punto de casi desaparecer, pero seguían allí, bajos, suaves, acompañados de un susurro de deslizamiento lleno de impaciencia. Tragó grueso. Entonces, abrió las puertas de par en par, obligándose a no cerrar los ojos, y dando un salto atrás por acto reflejo.

Nada. Dentro no había nada, a excepción de sus ropas colgadas de la barra en la parte superior. No había ningún monstruo, o una insignificante rata siquiera. _Sólo… nada_. Frunció el ceño como se acercaba con cautela, cuidadoso de no ser aquello una trampa, y luego de convencerse a sí mismo del vacío dentro del guardarropa, de no haber ningún escondite en su interior, cerró las puertas. Quizás sí era un producto de su imaginación, después de todo.

Exhaló una trémula bocanada de aire y se quedó parado frente aquella pieza de madera, sus manos sosteniendo con fuerza las manijas. Escuchó su propio pulso, la forma en la cual poco a poco decrecía hasta volver a la normalidad, y se percató de cómo el temblor que recorría su cuerpo se esfumó por completo. A la final, su hermana tenía razón: no había nada ahí dentro, no existían los monstruos y sus hermanos sólo querían asustarlo. Todo ese tiempo de vigilia, esas prominentes bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos ganadas por su paranoia, no tenían ningún motivo coherente. Si todo estaba bien, si él se encontraba sano y salvo, podía volver a descansar.

Giró sobre sí mismo y caminó a su cama, hasta que percibió el único cambio en su alrededor; de inmediato, frenó sus pasos a un escaso medio metro de distancia del colchón y mantuvo la mirada clavada en la puerta de la habitación como notaba su corazón volviendo a bombear con mayor rapidez. La puerta estaba cerrada. No la oyó cerrarse, ni había ninguna brisa entrando en el cuarto o por el pasillo como para cerrarla. Tampoco había nadie más despierto y, si hubiese sido ése el caso, les habría oído, cualquiera que pasara frente a su recámara al verle despierto a medianoche al menos le preguntaría qué hacía. _Entonces, ¿qué…?_

Un crujido alcanzó sus oídos, trayendo consigo un estremecimiento al tiempo que la piel de gallina se deslizaba a través de sus piernas y brazos; luego, un ligero golpeteo se hizo oír por encima de su ruidosa respiración y un segundo después, la lámpara encendida al lado de su cama cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos al impactar contra la fría superficie de madera. Para su sorpresa y desconcierto, la bombilla seguía funcionando, titilando una luz amarillenta desde su nueva posición. Tal hecho fue el que le hizo saber no estar del todo solo en su habitación.

Desde debajo de su cama, una enorme y muy oscura sombra se extendía a través del tablado en su dirección, debido al efecto de la luz desde el otro lado. Frunció el ceño confundido, preguntándose qué había dejado bajo su cama como para causar esa sombra, pero cualquier cuestionamiento desapareció de su mente cuando notó el movimiento de aquella mancha negra. Fuese lo que fuese lo escondido bajo su lecho, estaba vivo y no tenía silueta similar a la de ningún roedor, o cualquier otro animal. Además, la opaca mancha que se deslizaba por el piso hacia él, más oscura al resto de la sombra, tenía la forma de una mano, aunque con un nulo parecido a la de cualquier persona.

Quedó estático en su posición, queriendo gritar, huir muy lejos, mas sólo se quedó allí con la boca abierta, las palabras atiborrándose en su garganta mientras veía aquella lúgubre extremidad oscura estirarse hacia su pie izquierdo. Cuando los dedos, largos y afilados, tocaron la punta de sus dedos descubierto, supo haber cometido un error al quedarse ahí. El contacto gélido de la sombra le hizo estremecer, pero sobretodo, le hizo arrepentirse de no haber gritado antes cuando la mano se despegó del suelo y tomó formas tridimensionales. El delgado brazo se alargó hasta su tobillo, el cual fue rodeado con firmeza por aquella fría mano. Con un fuerte tirón cayó al suelo, su cuerpo impactando con un golpe sordo. Fue arrastrado a través del suelo mientras clavaba sus dedos en la madera, las astillas enterrándose profundo en la carne blanda debajo de sus uñas, éstas dejando marcas alargadas por el piso. Lágrimas de terror inundaron sus ojos, entonces cometió el peor error de todos en medio de su desesperación: miró atrás.

Entre toda la oscuridad y la humedad en sus párpados, distinguió unos grandes ojos inyectados de sangre con delgadas pupilas alargadas, como las de un gato, mientras un cuerpo alargado se removía por detrás de aquella mirada. Se le heló la sangre con tan perturbadora imagen, y permaneció petrificado, con aquella espantosa mano esquelética rodeando con una fuerza sobrenatural su delicado tobillo. Abrió la boca de nuevo, dispuesto a gritar por ayuda, y al instante, casi como una burla por parte de aquella criatura, unas enormes fauces se extendieron en la oscuridad, haciendo relucir a la luz de la luna una hilera de filosos dientes de aspecto mortífero. Se atragantó con su propia saliva, las palabras muriendo antes de salir de sus labios. Unas arcadas lucharon contra su voluntad cuando el gélido aliento despedido de aquella cavidad azotó su olfato, un aire pútrido que le recordó al de una ardilla muerta con un par de días en descomposición. Ése era el aroma de la muerte, acompañado de la última imagen que vería.

Un chillido escapó desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando la incorpórea figura negra frente a él estaba cada vez más cerca. Las lágrimas corrían ya pesadas por sus tersas mejillas pálidas y toda figura dentro de su campo de visión se veía difuminada por la humedad salina en sus párpados, a excepción de esos grandes ojos rojos que le miraban con una inmensa satisfacción, el gusto de estar por comer un delicioso manjar crudo.

La oscuridad se extendió ante él, le envolvió cálida y húmeda, muy distinta a la que le llevaría a la seguridad de los brazos de sus padres, y por fin el pequeño Timmy descansó plácidamente, sin miedo alguno, sin el constante eco en sus sienes de su corazón latir frenético, ni los golpes provocados desde el interior de su armario atormentándole todos los días a la medianoche. No había nada del otro lado, excepto un oscuro y viscoso conducto palpitante que le llevaba a su final, a su eterno letargo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Escalofriante, sumamente cruel, tenebroso? ¿Quieren matarme por matar a un niño? Vengan, give me sugar :3  
> En fin, espero les haya gustado este espacio donde muestro parte de mi retorcida mente y pueda ganarme sus kudos y comentarios.  
> Todas las críticas aceptadas, ¡menos las ofensivas!  
> ¡Saludos a todos, gracias por leer!


End file.
